There is a need in the art for an adaptable, foldable hinge that permits an individual to position in object in a first, accessible location when the object is in use, and then conveniently reposition that object in a second, obscured location when the object is not in use, and vice versa. There is an additional need in the art for the an apparatus embodying such a foldable hinge that can be used in public or private settings by securing the apparatus underneath a surface, such as a seat or a table.
It is an object of the present to address these needs in the art.